Une fleur sur un caillou
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: C'était parti d'un échange presque équivalent. [Recueil d'OS qui se suivent]
1. Une fleur sur un caillou

Yo ! Voici un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème 'Échanger' donné par Ahelya. Si vous avez des questions sur le déroulement des Nuits et autres, n'hésitez pas à me poser la question par review ou par MP, je serais plus que ravie de vous répondre !

Bonne lecture !

 _Une fleur sur un caillou_

Edward s'abattit violemment sur le sol, tenant son épaule sans doute totalement défoncée. Au moins, ça ne semblait ni déboîté ni cassé. C'était juste horriblement douloureux. Bien vite et sans surprise, il vit Envy arriver à sa hauteur, toujours son air suffisant collé à la face. Il se mit en garde, et l'homonculus leva les mains en un signe de paix peu convaincant.

« Eh, eh, je suis venu en toute amitié, je te veux rien ! »

Edward fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il devait le croire ou non. Envy n'avait aucun besoin de mentir, il était clairement en position de force, alors pourquoi feinter ?

« Dis ça à mon épaule.

— C'est pas ma faute si t'es susceptible. Tu me frappes, je te frappe, l'échange équivalent fonctionne comme ça, non ?

— Et donc ?

— Donc quoi ?

— Donc si t'es pas là pour me blesser, t'es là pour quoi ?

— Ah, ça. »

Envy haussa les épaules comme si c'était de peu d'importance, profitant d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour faire tourner le blondin en bourrique.

« Oui, ça.

— Je suis venu te faire une proposition.

— Si c'est pour me demander de rejoindre votre –

— Non, pas ça. En plus je me suis tiré, les autres me soûlaient. »

Edward le regarda attentivement, cherchant un signe sur le visage du monstre. Est-ce qu'il devait l'affronter encore ? Le fuir ? Ou, simplement, l'écouter ? Il soupira, sentant qu'il le regretterait plus tard, et baissa sa garde, redonnant à son automail une allure plus quotidienne.

« Quelle proposition ?

— Je suis venu te proposer un échange. »

Agacé, le blond se pinça l'arête du nez, jetant un regard impatient à l'autre.

« Et un échange de quoi ?

— Un échange de toi à moi.

— Ça j'avais compris.

— Vraiment ? Venant d'une si petite tête –

— Qui a une tête si minuscule que même un enfant de douze ans ne voudrait pas la mettre sur son porte-clés de casier ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à cette question quand ça me semble si évident.

— Oh, toi … »

Oubliant tout à coup son calme, Edward transmuta sa lame à nouveau, se jetant sur l'autre … Pour être à nouveau projeté au sol.

« Échange équivalent, fanfaronna Envy, échange équivalent …

— Je t'ai même pas touché !

— Et tu t'en vantes ? »

Les yeux dorés roulèrent dans leurs orbites comme Envy souriait d'un air content.

« Reprenons, fit finalement le blond.

— Je disais : je suis venu te faire une proposition.

— Je sais déjà ça, accouche !

— Je peux pas je suis pas vivant. »

Edward déglutit en entendant le ton – ironiquement – _mortellement_ sérieux. Triste réalité, mais l'humain ne voulait pas ressentir d'empathie pour cette créature, qui de toute évidence n'avait rien en elle de bon à sauver. Envy eut une mimique étrange, qu'Edward aurait identifié chez n'importe quel être humain comme de la gêne, mais qui dans le contexte actuel n'avait pas le moindre sens.

« Je … »

Envy s'arrêta en cours de route, avant de darder ses orbes violine vers lui. Son regard était plus glaçant que jamais, empli d'une menace sombre et profonde, sans cruauté mais simplement agressive. Edward avait l'impression de regarder une porte blindée recouverte de piques d'acier – et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que pouvait bien garder cette porte. Pour avoir besoin d'une telle force, il fallait être d'une grande faiblesse, n'est-ce pas ? Il le savait pour le vivre, que ses capacités n'avaient d'égales que la profondeur de sa culpabilité.

« Je te donne ma pierre. Et tu me donnes une raison de vouloir la récupérer, une raison qui ne soit pas la jalousie. »

Edward le regarda d'un air interloqué, totalement désarçonné par la requête. Ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens. C'était peut-être une caractéristique spécifique des homonculi, de ne pas avoir de sens. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être, alors c'était peut-être logique. Il nota cette théorie dans un coin de sa tête, se disant qu'il approfondirait plus tard. Pour l'instant, le monstre attendait une réponse.

« Euh … Je peux pas faire ça. »

C'était dur à admettre, d'être incapable de quelque chose, mais Edward n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Texto, Envy venait de lui demander une raison de vivre. Et, aussi triste que ça puisse sembler, Edward ne voyait aucune raison à la vie de l'homonculus, qui avait pour naître volé celle d'être humains emplis de sentiments et d'essence pure d'émotions.

« Pourquoi ? T'as l'alchimie, ta cervelle, tes sentiments … Trouve un truc, je sais pas, n'importe quoi.

— Mais je peux pas faire naître un sentiment autre que la jalousie chez toi, tu es juste de la jalousie ! »

Envy grimaça, l'air en colère, et Edward se dit qu'il n'avait pas forcément bien choisi ses mots. Il reformula, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

« Tu n'es pas humain : je ne peux pas te donner envie de vivre autrement que par jalousie. C'est comme … Comme si je voulais faire pousser une fleur sur un caillou – je pourrais arroser autant que je voudrais, s'il n'y a pas de terre où elle peut planter ses racines, elle ne poussera pas.

— Tu me traites de caillou ? »

Edward haussa les épaules. Il trouvait sa comparaison assez pertinente.

« Un caillou des émotions, oui. »

Dans le regard sombre, Edward vit passer une jalousie furieuse, une colère sourde. Et, derrière, quelque chose comme une tristesse plus profonde, un puis sans fond où se jetaient des émotions trop fortes pour ce corps sans fièvre et sans vie. C'était douloureux, et étonnamment sincère. Edward n'aurait jamais cru qu'un être artificielle put le surprendre. Il toussota, cherchant à apprivoiser le déchirement qu'il devinait à l'intérieur du monstre – le monstre, vraiment ? C'était sale et cassé, pourtant, ça s'apparentait à de l'espoir pour leur cause. C'était peut-être un signe. Et Edward voulait bien, au moins essayer d'avoir une idée. Il n'avait qu'à prendre ça comme une expérience.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il … Dans le désert, il y a des fleurs qui poussent sur des pierres. C'est rare, et elles doivent creuser autour et dans le roc pour que leurs racines atteignent le sable, et ensuite la terre, et ensuite l'eau, mais … ça existe. »

Envy sourit, et la trace d'émotion disparut, remplacée par un orgueil de façade, un masque, un roc. Mais Edward savait à présent que tout ça gardait une graine, minuscule, mourante, mais réelle – aussi réelle qu'Edward avait cru qu'Envy était faux. Et ça comptait.

.

Et voici ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Review ?


	2. Tout ça pour des pommes

Re ! Ceci est aussi un OS écrit our la Nuit du Fof, cette fois sur le thème Sauvetage donné par LP. Thème dont je me suis très très largement éloignée au passage. Voilà. Bref.

Bonne lecture !

 _Tout ça pour des pommes_

Alphonse glapit en trouvant dans l'appartement qu'il partageait son frère une silhouette bien connue. Il se mit instantanément sur ses gardes, dessinant un cercle de transmutation au sol qui fit émerger des épines jusqu'aux pieds de l'homonculus, le manquant de peu comme Envy esquivait souplement, reculant jusqu'à un coin du salon-cuisine. Il l'accula comme il put, l'entourant de pierre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Ed ? »

Envy leva les mains, l'air tout sauf agressif, mais Alphonse ne voulait pas se montrer dupe. Il savait qu'il était facile à tromper, Edward le lui avait assez souvent répété. Il ne se laisserait pas encore avoir.

« Il est dans la salle de bain, il prend une douche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Alphonse serra l'emprise de la pierre sur l'homonculus, prêt à lui briser les côtes s'il le fallait. Tout à coup des pas pressés se firent entendre, ainsi que quelques jurons bien sentis et enfin la silhouette d'Edward se découpa dans la porte, l'alchimiste ne portant qu'une serviette de bain.

« Stop ! Tout de suite ! »

Alphonse contempla son frère, ahuri, le voyant remettre le mur à sa place, libérant le monstre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward sauvait Envy ? L'homonculus n'avait pas besoin de ça, et même, le concept était étrange.

« Ça va ?, demanda le blond, étonnant plus encore l'armure. Tu as mal ?

— Bah ouais. »

Envy regarda son corps avec une curiosité surprenante, palpant ses côtes. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont il avait l'habitude de se soucier : il se fichait pas mal de la douleur, de toute façon ça ne durait qu'un temps court. Mais la sensation restait, et c'était … gênant.

« Ça part vite ? »

Alphonse fit passer son regard de son frère à l'homonculus, puis de l'homonculus à son frère, qui venait de s'avancer pour toucher le torse blanchâtre, appuyant par endroits.

« Dis-moi quand ça fait mal.

— Aouch ! Là, ça fait mal.

— Je crois que tu t'es fêlé une côte. Alors non, ça va pas partir tout de suite.

— Bah pourquoi ? »

Edward soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le petit canapé de la location, cherchant ses mots.

« Parce que … c'est comme ça ? Ton corps va mettre un temps à se régénérer. D'ici à ce que tu sois totalement rétabli, tu auras mal.

— Mais c'est super chiant !

— On s'habitue.

— Je veux pas m'habituer à ça, ça fait mal ! Rends-moi ma pierre, c'est bon, j'ai une raison.

— Euh, pardon, mais est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ? »

Edward tourna la tête vers son frère, comme s'il s'apercevait tout juste de sa présence. Le plus jeune le regardait, et si son visage métallique n'affichait aucune expression, Edward pouvait lire dans ses yeux rouges un lourd questionnement.

« C'est … une expérience ?

— Un échange.

— Un échange expérimental. »

Alphonse pencha la tête sur le côté, pas vraiment éclairé par la réponse. Le blond baissa la tête sur ses genoux, cherchant à mieux expliquer la situation. Il songea qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien l'expliquer avec un pantalon. Il fit signe aux deux de l'attendre sans s'entre-tuer, et revint avec son bas habituel, le cuir lui chauffant les jambes.

« Donc. Euh … Envy ici présent –

— A mal.

— Envy, tu veux bien la fermer ? Je crois pas que tu l'aides, là. »

Le brun haussa les épaules, pas vraiment atteint. Que le frère du minus comprenne l'histoire était le cadet de ses soucis.

« Donc, voilà. »

Si Alphonse avait eu des sourcils, il les aurait haussés très haut.

« Envy … cherche … une raison de vivre ?

— Eh, dis pas ça si niaisement !

— Tu l'aurais formulé comment ?

— Je sais pas, on cherche à faire pousser une fleur sur un caillou ?

— C'est incompréhensible et encore plus niais.

— C'est pas niais.

— Donc tu admets que c'est incompréhensible.

— Et alors ?

— Alors si j'essaie d'expliquer quelque chose à Al, c'est dans l'optique qu'il comprenne !

— Mais moi, je m'en fous.

— Mais moi non !

— Bah si on n'est pas d'accord, me demande pas comment moi je l'aurais formulé !

— Mais si tu sais qu'on n'est pas d'accord, commente pas ma manière de formuler !

— Bah si, je signifie mon désaccord, j'ai encore le droit, non ? Et puis tu dis mal.

— Envy, soit tu proposes une manière de dire la chose qu'Alphonse puisse comprendre, soit tu te tais.

— OK. En gros. Euh … Ouais, nan, explique, j'ai la flemme.

— Ha ! Donc, Envy m'a échangé sa pierre philosophale contre … une raison de vouloir la pierre philosophale ? Le postulat de départ, c'est qu'on ne comprend la valeur que de ce qu'on perd, du coup, et qu'on n'est capables de vivre pleinement que parce qu'on meurt.

— Waouh. J'aurais pas formulé ça comme ça.

— Envy, la ferme. »

Alphonse leva les yeux au plafond en les voyant recommencer à se chamailler. S'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un duel mettant leurs vies en jeu – enfin, surtout celle d'Edward – ils étaient de véritables gamins.

« Mais nan, c'était un compliment ! J'avais pas creusé si loin, mais c'est pas con ce que tu dis.

— Oh. Euh, merci. »

Le blond regardait l'homonculus étrangement, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre la chose. Un compliment ? De la part d'Envy ? Est-ce qu'il devait y croire ? C'était vraiment sorti de nulle part. Il devrait rajouter cette information sur son dossier mental : les homonculi n'ont pas de sens.

« Donc il m'a donné presque toute sa pierre, il a juste de quoi vivre.

— Un corps humain ?

— À peu près. Je ne sais pas encore dans quelle mesure, c'est une des choses qu'on va voir. J'ai hésité à lui planter un couteau dans la gorge pour savoir, mais …

— Mais il a pas les couilles.

— Mais j'ai pitié de toi, sourit l'alchimiste.

— Aouch, compatit instantanément Alphonse. »

.

« Edward … »

Le blond sortit le nez de ses papiers pour regarder l'homonculus. Alphonse était sorti se promener – chercher des chats errants à ramener à l'appartement – et il se trouvait seul avec Envy qui le regardait, allongé sur son lit. Depuis le début de la soirée, il n'arrêtait pas de le déconcentrer pour un oui ou pour un non, posant des questions agaçantes ou faisant des remarques inutiles, aussi c'est avec un ras-le-bol certain qu'Edward répondit.

« Oui ?

— Je me sens pas bien. »

Aussitôt, Edward quitta le dossier qu'il étudiait pour se tourner totalement vers le non-humain. En effet, Envy semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et c'est dire.

« C'est tes côtes ? On devrait peut-être t'amener à l'hôpital.

— Nan, c'est … Je sais pas, mais ça fait mal, là, fit-il en désignant son ventre. J'ai l'impression que ça se dissout de l'intérieur. Oh merde, j'suis vraiment pas fait pour avoir un corps comme ça, je dois faire une crise de manque ou je sais pas ! Sa mère, ça fait vraiment mal ! »

Edward fronça les sourcils, cherchant une cause aux symptômes pour le moins inquiétants. Un éclair le frappa et il ne put retenir un léger rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vais mourir ?

— Mourir ? Nan, nan.

— Arrête de te fiche de moi, minus, je suis peut-être pas au mieux de ma forme mais je peux encore te mettre une raclée ! Ah, mais j'ai mal … Je suis sûr que je vais mourir et tu ris bien parce que ça t'arrange. T'as même pas eu besoin de te salir les mains et de me tuer.

— Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu as faim.

— Faim ?

— Oui, faim. Ton corps, plus ou moins humain, te réclame à manger.

— Mais c'est normal que ça fasse mal ?

— Dans une certaine mesure, oui. Et si tu n'es pas habitué à la douleur … En fait, avec ce tout nouveau corps, tu es un peu comme un nouveau-né.

— Tu peux parler, moi j'ai pas la taille d'un nourrisson.

— Qui est si minuscule qu'on ne le remarquerait pas s'il squattait les lits de la nurserie de l'hôpital ? Tu fais encore une remarque et je ne te donne rien à manger. Et là tu mourras. Dans d'atroces souffrances, en plus.

— Tu n'oserais pas.

— Tu paries ?

— Rien que par curiosité, tu vas me donner un truc à manger. »

Edward étudia la suggestion. Ça n'était pas totalement faux. Mais …

« Ça mange quoi, un homonculus ?

— Parles-en pas comme si j'étais un animal étrange.

— C'est un peu le cas, non ?

— J'ai un corps humain. Donne-moi de la bouffe d'humain. T'es un génie ou un débile ?

— Ma menace tiens toujours.

— J'y crois pas.

— Oh ! J'ai une idée ! »

Se relevant de sa chaise, Edward fonça vers le petit réfrigérateur, où il avait gardé un cadeau que Winry lui avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, quand elle était venue réparer – encore – son automail. Avec fierté, il présenta une part de tarte à l'homonculus sur une assiette.

« Avale ça.

— Ça a une tête chelou.

— C'est de la tarte aux pommes maison.

— Ça m'inspire pas confiance. Trouve autre chose.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'inspirerait confiance ?

— Une pierre. Rouge. Qui calmerait à la fois mon ventre et mes côtes.

— Hors de question. C'est toi qui a proposé cette échange.

— Ouais bah pour l'instant t'as ma pierre et moi queue dalle. Le contrat est caduc.

— Essaie d'abord. »

Avec réticence, Envy saisit l'assiette, attrapant la part avec les doigts avant de la fiche dans sa bouche. C'était … il n'avait pas de mot, littéralement. Doux ? Les humains devaient bien avoir un terme pour ça. En tout cas, c'était vraiment agréable, sur sa langue comme dans son ventre. Sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, il dévora la part, en voulant encore. Il comprenait mieux l'appétit que pouvait avoir Gluttony.

« C'est trop génial, ce truc !

— Bah tu vois !

— T'as dit que ça s'appelait comment, déjà ?

— Tarte aux pommes.

— Je suis carrément fan. C'est bon, j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre, là ! »

Edward ricana à la phrase, qui aurait pu être banale dans la bouche de n'importe qui. Bien entendu, Envy ajouta :

« Du coup, rends-moi ma pierre.

— Non. »

.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à plus !


End file.
